Chopstick Talent
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: Kimiko is studying and wrapping Christmas presents in her room and doesn't have time to do anything. So instead of eating at the table she is eating in her room. What happens when an annoying, hungry leader comes to check on her? And how will they handle not using silverware?


It was another day in the Xiaolin temple. . . "Oh Man!" Well, sort of.

Kimiko muttered as she wiped away some food that had landed on some papers sitting in front of her. She was studying some mission routines that were specifically for her. Reasoning, Kimiko, now seventeen and grown up, has been told, by Master Fung, to study the ancient scrolls to study new feminine attacks. That and the Fact it was almost Christmas!

Kimiko has been studying and wrapping presents for a couple days and hasn't come out of her room for much. Only to use the restroom, get food, when new Shen-Gan-Wu has revealed itself, or evil is being annoying. Master Fung thought studying these ancient tactics were so important that he gave Kimiko a pass on training until she was finished.

At the moment, Kimiko is studying, wrapping Omi's present, and eating in her cubical. This had been the second time she has dropped food on the ancient scrolls. She was eating her Japanese fried rice and sushi meal with the best utensil ever. . . Chopsticks!

"Stupid chopsticks," Kimiko mumbled, removing the last bit of rice and veggies from the dusty document, "It has been awhile since I've ate with them, though."

When Kimiko cleaned the scroll the best of her abilities she took her chopsticks back in hand to continue to eat again. A couple minutes went by before she swallowed what was in her mouth. "So if I can get close enough to someone I can hit this pressure point. . ." she said pointing to the pressure point on the figure shown on the scrolls, "then they go to sleep? Cool."

Kimiko stuffed some more food in her mouth as went to finish wrapping Omi's present. She finished putting on the ribbon on Omi's present, "Yes!"

She picked up the present and admired her work, "I hope Omi like's this."

Kimiko set the present with the rest she had done, Dojo, Master Fung, Clay, Rai, and now Omi's. She then realized that sitting crossed legged was actually starting to become painful so she pushed the scroll to the side and food in front of her as she laid down on her stomach. After a second or two of reviewing the information, she put another scoop in her mouth while closing her eyes falling into deep thought.

"Knock knock."

Kimiko's head shot up at the voice only to find her leader. . . Raimundo. He was now eighteen and their great, fearless leader. But he was still the obnoxious, prankster, he has always been since the day she first meet him.

He had that smirk across his face as he leaned against her "door" frame. "Sup, Kimiko? Finished with Christmas wrapping?"

Kimiko sighed already annoyed with the boy, "What do you want Rai?

It's not that Kimiko didn't like the Raimundo. She liked him, she liked everyone at the temple. She would do anything to keep them safe when it comes down to it, but when you are with them all the time, 24/7, it starts to get tiring. Yet, lately she hasn't been able to be around them because of her new studies.

"Aww can't your dear leader come to check on his teammate?" Raimundo asked coming in anyways to sit crossed legged in front of her.

With a sigh Kimiko got up to sit on her knees, "Not unless you want to do a prank or unknowingly want to get secrets."

"Jezz girl, you think I'm a jokester all the time? I'm hurt," Rai covered his eyes as if he was going to start crying, but quickly changed his attitude, "So whatcha eating?"

"Oh no," Kimiko quickly grabbed her food that was in front of her and pulled it out of reach of Raimundo, "this is my food. You can go to the kitchen and get your own."

"I already ate! So calm down," Raimundo quickly said putting his hands up, "are you using. . ." Rai just spoting the two sticks in Kimiko's hands, "chopsticks?"

"Yeah, why?" Kimiko asked, shooting him a look.

"How can you eat with those things?" he questioned as she brought her food back to set in front of her.

"I just can. It's no different than using a spoon or fork," Kimiko shrugged, putting another scoop of rice into her mouth.

"No way! Forks and spoons are able to get more in your mouth. Chopsticks can't hold anything," Raimundo stated, "It's not as easy to feed a date. . . that is if you even had one."

He smirked as he leaned towards Kimiko, thinking he is being so cute and clever. Raimundo was hoping Kimiko would react to his playful insult. Kimiko, of course was feeling that he was being, annoying and obnoxious.

Yet, she fell into his trap, "For your information, I have dated people before. And I can feed you or anyone else just as easily with chopsticks than any other silverware!"

"Oh really? I don't believe you," Rai pressed, leaning back crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll prove it to you," Kimiko stood up and went to her chest.

Raimundo leaned to the side trying to see what she was looking for, but couldn't see enough. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll see," Kimiko responded not taking her attention off her mission. A few seconds flew by, along with some cloths, when she finally found what she was looking for, "Yes!"

Raimundo attempted to look around Kimiko to see if he could see what she had in her hands, but he didn't have to. Kimiko turned around and Raimundo almost jumped back at the sight, "What is that?!"

Kimiko sighed rolling her eyes, "Don't worry. . ." Kimiko walked behind Raimundo holding the silky pink scarf, "It's to blind fold you."

"Why should I be blind folded?" Raimundo questioned the small Japanese girl.

"That way. . ." Kimiko started, putting the scarf around his head, "you'll have to fully trust me to get the food in your mouth."

"Oh great. I have to trust you," Raimundo teased.

Kimiko, coincidently, pulled to tight at that moment on the scarf.

"Ow! Jezz girl I was only kidding," Rai complained.

"Oh sorry," Kimiko said all to sweetly, tying a knot. She went back to sit on her knees in front of Raimundo.

"So what are you gonna feed me first?" Rai smirked when he heard the chopsticks being moved around.

"Raw tuna with soy and wasabi," Kimiko replied, picking up a piece of tuna and dipping it in the wasabi mixed soy.

"Oh sounds yummy," Rai perked at the sound of tuna. When he was in Brazil, tuna was a meal that he loved. It was his mom's specialty only making it for birthdays even then he didn't get a lot, due to his many brothers, sisters, and respect for his mom.

Kimiko giggled as he immediately leaned forward, mouth wide opened. She held the chopsticks tight as she went to set it in his mouth. She was just about to put the piece of tuna in his mouth when it suddenly dropped.

Her eyes shot open as she watched the piece of tuna fall. The piece hit her mat instead of Raimundo's lap, lucky for her. She quickly picked up the dirty piece that she had just dropped and put it on her plate. She separated it from the rest of the good meat.

Kimiko prepared another piece of tuna meat then tried to figure out why in the world she dropped the first piece of tuna.

"Kimiko, did you leave?" an impatient Rai asked.

Kimiko shook her head, "No Rai I'm here I just had to. . . prepare a different piece of meat. One of them didn't look as good as I thought."

"I don't care as long as there's no mold on it," Rai commented nonchalantly.

"What ever just open up," Kimiko ordered.

Raimundo shrugged and went back to having his mouth agape. Kimiko wondered why she had dropped it the first time when she realized the reason. She was to far away from him.

'_Duh!'_ Kimiko mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Whenever she stretched out to attempt to get the food in Rai's mouth, she was to focused on leaning over rather than her grip on her chopsticks.

So this time she had a better idea. She sat up on her knees, putting one hand down in front of her. She then grabbed the tuna, focusing solely on her grip.

"Alright, open up a little more," Kimiko ordered Raimundo. She could see under the scarf that he wasn't happy she was ordering him around, but he did what she asked. Kimiko laughed at Raimundo's contradicting attitude at the moment. Anyway, she leaned forward so it'll be easier for her to put the food in.

As soon as Rai felt the food touch his lips, he chopped down on it while being careful of the chopsticks. Kimiko pulled the chopsticks as far away as she could from Rai afraid he might inhale them too.

"Ummmm, this is so good!" Rai sighed.

Kim couldn't help, but laugh at Raimundo's attitude towards the dish, "Glad you like it."

Rai then tore off the blindfold to see Kimiko right in front of his face. Kimiko also realized how close she actually was to Rai. She quickly pulled back to sit down on her legs.

"Sorry, Rai," she apologized looking at the ground with a light pink tint to her cheeks.

Unfortunately, for Kimiko, Rai saw her blush. Rai's famous smirk came across his face as he untied his blindfold, "Can I try to use the chopsticks?"

"What? No. I've seen what happens when you use chopsticks. I would rather have the food in my mouth rather than all over me and my room."

When Kimiko says that, it's not an exaggeration. Last year, Raimundo tried to eat a meal with chopsticks. . . Bad idea. They were cleaning up rice for a week from in between the tiles.

"Aww come on Kim," Rai pleaded, "I promise it won't be like last time."

"Rai, no matter how many time you say, 'I promise it won't be like last time,' it normally ends the exact opposite," Kimiko stated.

"No. . ." Rai says dragging out the 'o.'

"Oh yes. . ." Kimiko disagreed.

"Alright fine," Rai waved his hands around, "But I'm getting better. I mean I have to. I am your leader after all."

"And I'm glad, but this is not an exception," Kimiko crossed her arms.

"Please, Kim! Please? I promise!" Rai begged like a 4 year old.

"No," Kimiko shook her head.

"Please," Rai's eyes got bigger as he pleaded.

"Rai, I said no! Now let me get back to my studying!" Kim yelled trying to focus on a scroll in front of her.

"I'll go away. . . only if you let me feed use the chopsticks to feed you," Raimundo's sly smile came onto his face.

Kimiko took a moment to think this over, _Should I just get this over with? Because I know he's true to his word when he says he won't leave. I know I going to regret this. . ._ "Alright fine," Kimiko sighs holding the chopsticks out for Raimundo to take.

"Yes," Rai whispered victorious.

He snatched the chopsticks away from Kimiko as she crossed her legs. When she was positioned Rai got up and walked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asked, looking up at him best she could.

"Blindfolding you," Rai said simply, raising the blindfold up so she could see it.

"No!" she shook her head, not agreeing with this at all.

"Kimiko," Rai sang, "You did it to me. So I'm gonna do it to you."

"Ugh! Fine!" Kimiko gave up.

With a smile on his face Rai swiftly put the blindfold over her eyes, tying it in the same knot she did with him.

Once it was on nice and tight, with Kim adjusting it here and there, Raimundo went back to sit in front of her.

He took the chopsticks in his hand and set them perfectly. Everybody was right not to let him have chopsticks. . . before he started practicing.

Yeah, no one knew that after his failed attempt, he started practicing with them in the comfort of his own cubical. And, if he did say so himself, he was better than Kimiko.

"So do I dip the tuna in the soy stuff?" Rai asked, making sure if he was doing this right.

"Yes, Rai," Kimiko sighed, knowing this was not going to end well for her.

"Cool," Rai smirked picking up a piece of tuna from the group, deciding that there was a reason the one on the edge of the dish to be separated from the rest.

He dipped it into the sauce cautious not to lose his grip on the piece of tuna, but this was new for him. He never tried to dip something before.

He was able to get it out of the sauce, _Thankfully_, he thought.

He brought the tuna up and commanded, "Open up, Kim."

Raimundo started to lean forward ready to put the tuna in Kimiko's mouth, but she leaned back, "Wait! Was this one alone on the plate?" Kimiko questioned.

"I promise you, Kim, it isn't," Raimundo assured her.

"Alright," with that Kimiko opened her mouth for him to put the tuna in.

Rai gently put the tuna in making sure he didn't stick the chopsticks in to far too. He then dropped the piece on her tongue, her lips closing softly around the tuna as the chopsticks left her mouth.

"Yum," she purred as the sourness of the soy blasted in her mouth.

Raimundo chuckled as Kimiko continued to chew. Kimiko heard Rai laughing and realized how she was acting. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth then started to take off the silk scarf till someone's hands stopped her.

"Kim, wait. Let me do one more," his voice was soft, but still had that confidence in his voice.

"Umm," Kimiko thought wondering if his second time with the tuna will be as successful as his first time. With a sigh she replied, "Alright."

Kimiko removed her hands from the scarf and just hoped that she wasn't going to regret this.

"Sweet," Rai whispered to himself as he prepared another fish.

When he brought up this piece though he got a thought. An unusual sly smiled came across his face as the thought grew to seem more and more like a good idea.

"Alright open up," Rai ordered again.

"Okay," Kimiko did as instructed.

Rai once again put the piece of fish back into Kim's mouth just as smoothly if not better then the last time.

Kimiko gladly took the food in her mouth, while being careful not to react the same way earlier. Rai watched as her face twisted into one with happiness as she chewed. Once she swallowed Rai grabbed her hand to keep her from taking off the blindfold.

"Rai what are you doing?" Kimiko asked, confused about Raimundo's motives.

"One more. . . . Please?" Rai said softly.

"Rai I need to. . ." Kimiko started, but her stomach growled showing that she was in deed still hungry. Kimiko blushed as Rai quietly laughed to himself, "Fine."

"Yes," Rai quietly sang victorious. He set the chopsticks down next to him. And moved the plate so he wouldn't smash it with his knee when he moved closer to Kimiko.

"Okay Kim. Open your mouth, but just a little this time," Raimundo directed.

"Why?" Kimiko was puzzled why Rai was asking her to 'closed' her mouth. She thought that he would want it to be wider.

"Just do it," Rai chuckled.

Kimiko hesitantly and reluctantly did as she was told, awaiting for the fish to enter her mouth.

Raimundo let out a sigh as he moved closer to her. Kimiko could feel his breath against her cheek. She didn't know what he was doing so she leaned away from where he was in front of her.

"Kimiko, don't. Don't lean away," Rai saw her discomfort, but couldn't let this go.

Kimiko didn't say anything just turned her head away from Raimundo, since he already had a grip on her hands keeping her from going anywhere. Rai saw she wasn't going to move to face him anytime soon.

Raimundo reached up to Kimiko, touching her cheek.

"Kim," his voice was delicate as he turned her head.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked. She didn't know what to think. She had always like Rai as a leader, but recently things have seemed to changed with her feelings towards him. She has always liked him, as stated before, but she left something out. . . she thinks that there is more to her feelings then just liking him, but she isn't quite sure what.

"I like you," he stated before he softly kissed her.

She was taken off guard yet somehow she wasn't. Once the apparent "shock" wore off she started to kiss back.

Raimundo couldn't help, but smile against Kimiko's lips. After a minute they pulled away from each other.

Kimiko untied the scarf from her eyes to see her leader in front of her with a small pink box with a white bow and a tag saying, '_Kim'_

Kimiko's hands went up to her face as she stared at the generous gift in his hands. She slowly lifted her eyes to look up at Raimundo's face, who was wearing a huge smirk, "Merry Christmas, Kim."

He held it out for her to take. Kimiko just stared at the gift in his hands, but was able to snap herself out of it and realize she had his gift already wrapped. She looked over to her gift pile. She quickly spotted his on top of everyone's and leaned over grabbing it.

She held out his gift for him, which was a box about the size of a toaster. She saw his expression also turn to one of surprise, but quickly twisted into happiness.

"Merry Christmas Rai," Kimiko laughed.

With that they traded gifts. Rai watched as Kimiko opened his first. The ribbon came off fallowed by the paper, leaving a small jewelry box in her hand. She cautiously opened it and almost fainted at what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Rai asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love it! Rai when did. . ." Kimiko tried to find words, but none were coming out.

"I got on our last trip to my home town. Brazil for that one Shen-Gan-Wu. I saw you looking at it when we finished beating Jack. I saw how much you wanted it so I got it later," Raimundo explained, bringing his hand back down to rest on the Kimiko's gift.

"Thank you so so much Rai! I absolutely love it!" Kim squealed, pulling out the choker necklace that was made of shells. The main piece of the necklace was a flower made of shells and every couple weaves of string there was a shell.

"Do you want help getting it on?" Rai offered unsure.

"Yes! Please," Kimiko beamed happily.

She turned around to allow Rai to put the necklace on. He awkwardly hooked the necklace around her neck. She turned back around to see him, "Now open yours."

"Alright," Rai smiled, making quick work of the wrapping paper.

Leaving him, also with a cardboard box. He looked at it quizzically, but as normal just smiled, "Thanks, Kim! I always wanted a cardboard box for Christmas."

"Oh you're welcome wise guy, but I think that you might like it better if you open it up and see what is really on the inside," Kimiko laughed.

"I know. I know," he knew shaking his head. He ripped the tape off the sidings and opened up the box. He searched through the beads of styrofoam for his present. He found a surfer necklace along with a season of his favorite TV show, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ **(A/N: I Just Love this show)**.

Rai's eyes lit up at the sight of all this stuff, "Thank you Kim! Thank you so much!"

He attacked Kimiko with a huge hug, "This is the greatest gift I've ever been given!"

"I'm glad you like it Rai," Kimiko hugged back. Then she just realized something, "Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?" he asked pulling back.

"Does this mean that we are together now? And just by feeding each other with chopsticks?" Kimiko giggled.

"I guess so. But what can I say? It's just my mad Chopstick talent," Rai grinned from ear to ear. Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I was only kidding. . ." Rai smirked, eyeing Kimiko, ". . . girlfriend."

"Good to know," Kimiko said, grabbing Raimundo's vestments and pulling him close, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Kim," Rai said before kissing her again.

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone! So this was my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic. I hope yall liked it. I came up with it somehow when I was eating with chopsticks myself. I guess I think to much. Thanks and Review! =P**


End file.
